Hank J. Wimbleton
'''Hank J. Wimbleton '''is the main protagonist of the madness project nexus or madness combat series. He has been performing the sole leading role in each episode of the series. An ex-military commander and former genetics experiment of NEXUS, Hank has demonstrated to be an extreme highly skilled assassin specializing in hand to hand combat, melee, and firearm weaponry. Hank is also known later in the series as the "The Chosen One" or "The God of War" and has been seen indirectly interacting with an unknown source of power known as the Higher Powers. These causes are due to his unique genetically structured DNA containing geostigma, the blood of a pure god. Hank has been a major primary target of NEXUS since the beginning of the series. NEXUS desired the blood that flows through his veins to research and work with it in their projects run by the Auditor. After escaping from NEXUS, Hank overheard about a powerful energy source known as the Destiny Orb, a pure jewel that grants supreme powers. After hearing this, Hank planned to steal the orb from Elizabeth, a priestess who was tasked to protect and purify the orb and use its power to become a full fledged god warrior and destroy NEXUS and all evil creation with it. History Around fifty years ago, when Hank was taken into NEXUS research from his commanding duties after discovering he had geostigma, the blood of a pure god, Hank was taken into a secret room where scientists have conducted extensive research and experiments on Hank to know the true purpose of his blood and its origins. Hank, unaware of who ran the experiments, has discovered what NEXUS intended to do with the geostigma and has successfully managed to escape their facility after finding out their sinister origins. When heard about the Destiny Orb and how its purpose was somehow connected to the geostigma, Hank set out to find the orb and to use its power to transform himself into a full fledged warrior god and to rid the world of evil for good riddance and destroy the NEXUS creator, the Auditor. However, after several unsuccessful attempts to steal it from the priestess, Elizabeth, he soon developed strong feelings for her, and she for him. The Auditor somehow foresaw this and had been keeping watch over the two, and planned to manipulate both of them into killing each other for the purpose of the sacred orb. The Auditor, disguised as Hank, manipulated Elizabeth to such an extent that it came up to the point where she threatened to kill Hank for he chose to use the orb`s power over anything else. The next day, Hank set off to find Elizabeth and confront her that he suspected that someone was tricking them into fighting each other. Elizabeth, still unaware of the Auditor`s involvement grabbed her sacred bow arrow and fatally shot Hank in the chest and sealed him to the Nature Stone which put him under a curse to lie dormant for the next fifty years. It was later revealed that Hank`s geostigma saved his life from losing blood or aging but was still put to dormancy from the curse of the arrow. He was reawakened fifty years later when the curse on the arrow broke and Hank revived only to find out that the Auditor has strengthened NEXUS and became more powerful than he was before. Unknowingly what happened to Elizabeth or the orb, Hank set out to find them both and destroying the Auditor`s forces in the process. Physical Appearance Hank has undergone many phenomenal changes both physically and mentally throughout the series. He has died and been killed many times by the Auditor and other formidable foes that battled him. Nonetheless Hank has been seen revived countless times mainly due to the energy found within his blood and that of the Higher Powers. In the beginning of the series, Hank appears just as any other ordinary grunt and comes back to attack the NEXUS facilities scattered throughout the desert plains and rocky lands.